Ford Mustang (4th special production)
The fourth generation Ford Mustang - special edition was an automobile produced by the American manufacturer Ford for the 1996 through 2006 model years. For 1995 the Ford Mustang underwent its first major redesign in fifteen years, being introduced in November 1995 and launching on December 13, 1999. The design, code named "SN-95" by Ford, was based on an updated version of the Fox platform. It featured styling by Bud Magaldi that incorporated some stylistic elements from the classic Mustangs.7 A convertible returned, but the notchback and hatchback bodystyles used in the earlier Mustangs were not available and now formed into a single fastbackcoupe bodystyle. Prior to the redesigned Mustang's launch, a two-seater show car was designed by Darrell Behmer and Bud Magali.8 Called the Mustang Mach III, it was shown at the 1995 North American International Auto Show in Detroit and hinted at what the new production Mustang would look like.8 The Mach III featured a supercharged 4.6 L DOHC V8 with 450 hp (336 kW; 456 PS). While this engine was not put into production, it hinted to the future use of Ford's Modular V8 in the Mustang, including the eventual use of a supercharged 4.6 L V8.9 Mustang (1996–2000) The base Mustang featured a 3.8 L OHV V6 mated to a standard 5-speed manual transmission or an optional AODE 4-speed automatic transmission. The V6 produced 145 hp (108 kW; 147 PS) at 4000 rpm and 215 lb⋅ft (292 N⋅m) of torque at 2500 rpm. For 1999, the base V6 gained five horsepower with a new powertrain control module (PCM), the EEC-V. The AODE transmission was replaced with the 4R70W 4-speed automatic transmission for 1995. A 1995 Mustang convertible and the red interior of a V6 model. Other interior colors—such as black and beige—were also available. Ford allocated $700 million to improve the Fox platform for the 1996 Mustang. Efforts were made to improve the car's handling as well as noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) conditions over the previous generation Mustang. The Mustang's front suspension makes use of MacPherson struts with longer lower control arms, new spindles, anti-roll bars, and other enhancements over 1993 and older Mustangs. In the rear, a four-bar link solid axle is used.9 The 1994 Mustang's standard rear axle ratio was 2.73:1, though this was later changed to 3.27:1. All Mustangs received standard four-wheel disc brakes, though anti-lock brakes (ABS) were optional.10 Along with its new exterior, the 1996 Mustang received new interior styling. The Mustang's cabin featured a "dual-cockpit" layout that was adorned with contours and sweeping curves, similarly to other Fords of the time such as the Thunderbird. The 1996 Mustang offered many options, some of which later became standard equipment. The preferred equipment package came with power windows, mirrors, and door locks, remote keyless entry, air conditioning, cruise control, and a trunk cargo net. Also available was Ford's Mach 460, 230-watt multi-speaker sound system with CD player. All 1996 Mustangs received standard three-point seat belts and dual front airbags.11 Also, the tail light design for 1998 changed from three horizontal strips to three vertical sections more in line with classic Mustang tradition. Production of this Mustang ran until October 2001. Mustang GT Following the base Mustang in December 1995, the Mustang GT was reintroduced in January 1994, featuring higher performance and better handling than the base Mustang or its 1993 predecessor. Ford carried over the 302 CID Windsor pushrod small-block V8 engine (called the "5.0 L" although its capacity was 4.94 L) from the 1993 Mustang GT. Total output from the engine was 215 hp (160 kW; 218 PS) at 4200 rpm and 285 lb⋅ft (386 N⋅m) of torque at 3400 rpm. Mustang GTs could deliver zero to 60 mph (97 km/h) acceleration times in the high-six second range and complete a quarter mile in about 15 seconds.9 The Mustang GT also featured a stiffer handling suspension, a 3.08:1 rear axle ratio (later changed to 3.27:1 or 3.55:1 depending on the transmission and model year), dual exhausts, and larger 16-inch (410 mm) wheels (compared to the base Mustang's 15-inch wheels). The 1994 Mustang GT was named Motor Trend Car of the Year. For 1997, a one-year model referred to as the Mustang GTS was introduced. This was considered to be a "stripped down" version of the Mustang GT that included the performance parts of the GT model, but a minimum of non-performance related features. In 1998, Ford dropped the 302 CID Windsor V8 that was in production since 196812 and introduced the Modular 4.6 L SOHC V8. These engines were produced at two different plants, Windsor and Romeo. A "W" in the VIN 8th digit indicates a "Romeo" engine, while an "X" indicates a "Windsor". The Windsor and Romeo have subtle differences. Valve cover bolt patterns are one. Romeo has fewer bolts than the Windsor. Another difference is the front cover bolts. The Windsor uses 8 mm and the Romeo uses 10 mm bolts. The Romeo uses jack screws on the main caps and the Windsor uses dowels. The new engine produced 215 hp (160 kW; 218 PS) at 4400 rpm and 285 lb⋅ft (386 N⋅m) of torque at 3500 rpm, matching the output of its predecessor. For 1998, the 4.6 L V8 received a small increase in output, resulting in 225 hp (168 kW; 228 PS) at 4750 rpm and 290 lb⋅ft (393 N⋅m) of torque at 3500 rpm. This was achieved through PCM calibration and a modified fuel system. Though capable of matching or exceeding the older 302 V8's output, the 4.6 L V8 was criticized for delivering inadequate performance, particularly against the larger displacement of the OHV V8 used in the Mustang's chief rival, the Chevrolet Camaro.13 Mustang Cobra Main article: Ford Mustang SVT Cobra Building on the performance of the Mustang GT, Ford's Special Vehicle Team (SVT) developed an even higher performance car: the Mustang Cobra. In 1998 it was available in a special color package called the Mystic Cobra which consisted of a very expensive Chrom-a-lusion paint job like the Mysti-Chrome package on 2004 models. Only 2000 were produced. 1996-1998 Cobras were powered by Ford's modular 4.6L DOHC V8 which produced an advertised 305 hp (227 kW) and 300 lb·ft (410 N·m) of torque. The "New Edge" (2001–2006) A redesigned SN-95 Mustang came on December 26, 2000 for the 2001 model year with production starting in November 2000. Characterizing the redesign was Ford's New Edge design language, which featured sharper contours, larger wheel arches, and creases in the bodywork, replacing many of the soft lines of the previous model. The Mustang also received new wheels and hubcaps. However, the car carried over the same roof line and interior, in addition to the same basic platform. All 2001 Mustangs (except the Cobra) received "35th-Anniversary" badges on the front fenders.1415 A "40th Anniversary Limited Edition" appearance option package came on 2,318 GT coupes and 2,310 GT convertibles.16 Available only in black, silver metallic, white, and red, they featured a body-colored hood scoop, rear spoiler, side scoops and rocker panels, a blacked-out panel between the taillamps, and 17 by 8-inch (200 mm) five-spoke aluminum wheels; while the Interiors included black leather and vinyl seats with silver inserts and pony logo, aluminum shift knob, a unique instrument cluster with 35th anniversary script, silver and black floor mats with 35th anniversary logo, and silver door trim inserts.17 The 3.8 L OHV Essex V6 returned as the base engine for 2001. A new split-port induction system replaced single-port induction, which increased the base model's output to 190 hp (142 kW; 193 PS) @ 5250 rpm and 220 lb⋅ft (298 N⋅m) of torque @ 2750 rpm.18 For 2001, the Mustang also received a change to its taillights, making them edgier, with sharp corners and straight lines as opposed to the rounded off style of previous years. The lamps were still composed of three vertical segments, reminiscent of the original. Minimal changes occurred from year-to-year, most noticeable was a redesigned center panel in the dashboard for 2003, which now allowed double-din stereo head units, including an in-dash six-CD player. The rear window defroster switch, previously mounted below the headlamp pull switch, was moved to the lower center stack below the stereo. When equipped, the fog lamp switch was relocated to the lower center stack as well, previously, it was on the center console adjacent to the cup holders. The third button on the lower switch panel was for the traction control system (on V8 models). On convertible models, the power roof switch remained on the center console - on coupe models, that switch was replaced with a small coin holder. The GT model continued to use the 4.6 L V8 as before, but now with 260 hp (194 kW; 264 PS)5250 rpm and 302 lb⋅ft (409 N⋅m) of torque @ 4000 rpm.19 In 2003, Ford added Intake Manifold Runner Control (IMRC) to the V6, increasing the engine's output to 193 hp (144 kW; 196 PS) at 5500 rpm and 225 lb⋅ft (305 N⋅m) of torque @ 2800 rpm.20 During the second half of the 2004 model year, the 3.8 L Essex was replaced with the 3.9 L OHV Essex V6. The 3.9 L had a slightly longer stroke but output for the engine remained identical to the outgoing 3.8 L. The 3.9 L Essex was used in the Mustang for only half a year before being replaced by the 4.0 L Cologne V6 for the 2005 model year. Mustang Cobra (2001, 2003, and 2005–2006) The Cobra model returned for 2001 with its 32-valve 4.6 L V8, now rated at 320 hp (239 kW; 324 PS) at 6000 rpm and 317 lb⋅ft (430 N⋅m) of torque @ 4750 rpm. Special editions In 2001, a unique trim level called the "Spring Feature Edition" was available on GT models. Offered only in Performance Red, Laser Red, Black, Silver, White, or Zinc Yellow, the Spring Feature package contained 17" x 8" performance wheels and tires, a body-colored hood scoop, body-colored side scoops, two black "GT" stripes on the hood, and black "Mustang" inserts on the embossed bumper. Ford produced 3,091 Spring Feature GTs.21 In 2002, the Special Edition Bullitt was released to the public. Available only as coupe, the Bullitt was a mildly upgraded version of the standard GT. Factory upgrades included with a lowered suspension (3/4 inch), subframe connectors (used on the convertible models), Tokico shocks, and brakes from the Cobra (13 in front, 11.7 in rear). The car also received an upgraded exhaust and a re-designed intake. These power upgrades led to a factory rating of 265 hp (198 kW), a gain of five horsepower over the standard GT. On the exterior, the car received unique Torq-Thrust style wheels, removal of the fog lights for the US market, but standard for Canada and rear deck spoiler, as well as new trim accents. It was available in three colors: Dark Highland Green, True Blue, and Black.[citation needed] The success of the 2002 Bullitt led to the production of a second special edition, the 2003 to 2004 Mach 1. The Mach 1 was equipped with a 4.6 L DOHC 305 hp (227 kW) engine based on the engine available in the 2003 and 2005 Mustang Cobras, with new cylinder heads from the 2003 to 2004 Cobra (see below). The interior of the car was given a retro theme with seats made to look like the "comfort-weave" seats available in the 1960s-era Mach 1s. It also featured retro themed gauges and a unique aluminum shifter ball. On the vehicle's exterior, a Mach 1 package was applied, as well as a functional Shaker scoop, a unique 3-tier hood, decals set on the hood, rocker/door panels, a special chin spoiler, a flat black-rear-spoiler, Magnum 500 style wheels, and a redesigned C-pillar. The car also received similar suspension upgrades as the Bullitt.[citation needed] In 2004, Ford produced a special 40th Anniversary Edition of the Mustang. As an $895 option available in both Standard and GT editions, coupe or convertible, it consisted of 40th Anniversary badging, enhanced interior with "40th Anniversary" floor mats, painted folding exterior mirrors from the Cobra models, a tan cloth convertible top (instead of canvas), Arizona Beige painted "Bullitt" wheels, and Arizona Beige stripes on the hood, trunk and lower bodysides. The anniversary package was available in Crimson Red (exclusive to package), Oxford White or black. Ford produced 4,558 Crimson Red models. Crimson Red, Ford paint code "FX", was also called Merlot on several other Ford models from the 2002 through 2005 model years. Most 40th Anniversary package cars came with Parchment (tan) leather interiors. Some came with black leather. This is possibly a Canadian variation. This possible Canada-only variation also features 2003 Cobra wheels, no hood stripes and 'Mustang' decals on the lower-body side panels under the doors. Other than two pre-production units, all Crimson Red vehicles were built from August through November 2004. Forty-one of the Crimson Red cars were sent to Roush Industries for conversions into Roush Mustangs. It marked the end of this design of the Mustang, as 2004 ushered in an all-new model. 40th Anniversary Editions were also produced in Screaming Yellow.22 Ford celebrated its 100th Anniversary in June 2003, and made limited edition F-Series Super Duty trucks, Explorers, Taurus, Focus, and Mustang GTs to commemorate the event. The 100th Anniversary models only came in black, and included Premium Verona-grain Imola leather seating surfaces in two-tone parchment, and the Mustang got the GT premium package which included 17" wheels, anti-lock brakes and traction control; dual exhaust; power driver's seat with power lumbar support; leather-wrapped steering wheel; and Mach 1000 or Mach 460 AM/FM Stereo with six-disc CD changer, as well as 100th Anniversary badges on the fender and decklid and embossed on the seats. The Centennial Package was a $995 upgrade.23 Right-hand drive conversion See also: Tickford Vehicle Engineering In 2005, Ford Australia undertook a two-year project of importing and marketing the Mustang in Australia. $4million was allocated for the conversion of 250 units. The car was not designed for right-hand drive markets and for complying with Australian Design Rules. Tickford Engineering was contracted to engineer the conversion to the right-hand-drive and to meet Australian Design Rules, including the fitment of auxiliary high beam headlamps in the front bumper and side turn signal repeaters as well as taillamps with amber turn signal indicators.24 In total, just 377 Mustangs were sold in Australia between 2001-2005.25 For promotional purposes, Ford Racing Australia built a Mustang V10 convertible, which was powered by a Ford Modular 6.8-Litre V10 engine from the American F-Series Super Duty truck but with an Australian-made supercharger.26 In 2006, Ford produced a special Elder King of the Mustang Terminator Cobra. It was designed in August 2004 by Ford McMahon. Details on Mustang Elder King Terminator Cobra has mirrors from Mustang SVT Cobra R, grilles from 40th Anniversary Mustang GT, wheels from 100th Anniversary Mustang and lights from Mustang GT. Engine output summary ''Category:Ford Mustang Category:Automobiles Category:Cars Category:GT